A facility in particular a production facility such as a semiconductor fabrication facility is a highly complex facility comprising a plurality of components in particular manufacturing machines which can perform process steps of a manufacturing process to manufacture a product such as integrated circuit. A semiconductor fabrication plant is a factory where integrated circuits can be manufactured. A central part of a semiconductor fabrication plant is for instance a clean room containing manufacturing machines for performing e.g. photolithography, cleaning or doping processes as well as dicing machines. A semiconductor fabrication plant does comprise a plurality of equipment items or manufacturing machines. Manufacturing machines are physical components which can consume resources to perform a manufacturing process step for processing the integrated semiconductor circuits. These resources comprise basic gas resources such as hydrogen gas or other gases necessary for the production process. Other resources required by the fabrication components are electrical energy supplied to the fabrication machine. Further, other resources are required such as water or other fluids. Electrical power for the fabrication components comprising machines is distributed within the production facility by a network of electrical wires and can be stored locally in batteries which also form physical components of the factory. Fluid and/or gas resources are provided to the manufacturing components through pipes which transport the required fluids to the fabrication machines in the clean room of a semiconductor production facility. The necessary resources consumed by the consuming manufacturing components are supplied through the electrical lines and/or pipes by these distribution components and can be generated by resource generators. Components of such a facility can be basic components or complex components consisting of sub-components. These components can comprise interface components adapted to connect at least two different components with each other. An interface component can be formed by a resource interface adapted to supply at least one resource from a first component to a second component within the facility. A highly complex facility in particular a semiconductor fabrication facility has a plurality of complex components which interact with each other during the operation of the components such as fabrication machines which depend on the efficient and reliable supply of resources to the respective component. The planning, controlling and management of a complex facility is a challenging task because the interplay between a plurality of components of different technical domains as well as the influence of the environment has to be considered.
Accordingly there is need to provide a system allowing to plan and operate a complex facility efficiently.